Positive
by iwantausername
Summary: Who knew just a simple eight letter word could hold so much power? Mpreg.


This is just a one-shot that is pretty much a prologue for a larger story I am working on, that story is already up. It is called **Ready or Not**. It is Mpreg, and McGibbs. I am a little off with the timelines when it comes to the show (as I haven't seen every episode), so if something seems off, please let me know so I can try and fix it. I hope that you enjoy and please review. :)

I do not own NCIS or it's characters.

 **NAVAL** **CRIMINAL INVESTIGATIVE SERVICE**

Positive.

Who knew just a simple eight letter word could hold so much power?

Holding the little pink stick in his still shaking hand, the young man took a deep breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. How was this even possible? Okay so he knew _how_ , and yeah sure it was a possibility. Male pregnancy wasn't so rare these days - he had just gone to a baby shower for another male co-worker who was expecting.

Taking another deep breath, Tim took another look at the pregnancy test in his hand before dropping it into the trash to the right of the bathroom sink. It joining the other three he had already taken since the night before. Looking at himself in the mirror, he frowned.

He knew exactly when the deed had happened, exactly who the other father was. They had only been together once. One simple night of drunken sex and Tim had fallen pregnant. That was just his luck.

It wasn't like he had set out to get pregnant. Sure he knew that it was a possibility. Had since he had a scare back in MIT with his then boyfriend. But he had also been on birth control since that scare. There had only been a few times he had missed a day, the last back in Somalia when he, Tony, and Gibbs had gone to avenge, and then rescue, Ziva.

Since MIT, Tim had only been with one other guy (not counting his one-night stand that got him pregnant). Tim and Adrian had been together a little over a year when Tim was still working in the Norfolk offices. When Tim had been transferred, they had tried to make the long distance work, but after only a few months, they both knew it was futile.

They had separated on good terms, remaining friends. On the rare weekends they both have off, they still got together, Tim usually driving down to Norfolk. It wasn't that his teammates didn't know he was bisexual, had had a boyfriend those first few months they knew him. It was more of the fact that Tim didn't want them (mainly DiNozzo) barging in on them because even though they weren't a couple anymore, they were friends with benefits. They didn't want people to know that part of them.

Taking another deep breath, Tim knew what he had to do. His first order of business was to make a doctor's appointment. He wanted proof before he went to the baby's father. He wanted to make sure there was no way it could be denied. Once that was done, Tim showered, dressed, and headed for work. He was already running a few minutes late and he didn't want to make Gibbs angry.

Gibbs.

Tim sat in his running car in the parking garage at NCIS, trying to keep his breathing in check. He was starting to panic. The truth behind his baby's father had finally hit him like a ton of bricks. How was he suppose to tell him? Would the older man even care? They had been a drunken one-night stand. An accident really. Tim had been out with Gibbs, Tony and Ziva at their favorite bar, and he had found himself drinking a little too much this time. Tony and Ziva had disappeared somewhere, leaving Tim and Gibbs alone. Next thing he knew he was being shoved backwards through Gibbs' front door as the older man shoved his tongue down Tim's throat.

The morning after had been a rough one. When Tim had woken up, he was alone in Gibbs' bed but he knew the older man was still home. Tim had dressed and headed downstairs, finding Gibbs in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Gibbs had nodded to him without a word before motioning towards the coffee pot. Tim was grateful for the distraction and fixed himself a cup, taking a large gulp before turning to address the older man.

Gibbs spoke before Tim could even open his mouth. The words that had come out of the older man's own mouth had hit Tim hard. They still rang sharply in Tim's head whenever he thought of that night and following morning.

"This can't happen again. This never happened. Rule 12 is there for a reason."

Tim had agreed, in shock, before making a quick retreat to his cold apartment. It had been on a rare weekend off for the team and he was suppose to head to Norfolk to spend it with Adrian, but he quickly canceled and just locked himself away in his apartment until Monday morning.

That was three weeks ago.

Since that night, Tim has tried to act normal. Gibbs seemed to be able to act like nothing happened better then him. Tim on the other hand had to keep reminding himself. He was just glad he had Abby. Abby knew about his crushing over Gibbs for years now, had been there for him as he watched Gibbs date one redhead woman after another. It was an obvious decision on his part to tell Abby in secret what had happened. Though he knew the goth would go off if she knew the real reason why they weren't suddenly in a relationship. Tim had told her it was a mutual decision on both their parts to not do it again.

Taking a deep breath, Tim finally got out of his car and headed for the building. As he rode the elevator up to the third floor, Tim laid a hand over his stomach. There was nothing there yet, nobody would know unless he told them, but he knew. He was carrying a child. As the elevator doors opened to the third floor bullpen Tim had one final thought before getting himself right into his work.

He was pregnant with Leroy Jethro Gibbs' child.


End file.
